Lily, What really happened
by laura3693
Summary: Lily is opinionated and stubborn and she won't belevie that James has changed. Wait! James as changed? It that even Possible? They are in their 7th year ans evey thing is changing. 1st chapter is way longer than before! updated! Read and review please!


_Lily, what really happened…_

Hi all. This is my first fanfic….ever….. so bear with me. It going to be a Lily/ James so if you don't like them don't read this.

If you do read please review.

I redid this chapter. It has a lot more that it previously did so if you read the old one you should read this one!

**Disclaimer**: If I really owned Harry Potter would I really be writing this on a web site? Think about it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meet Lily Evans **

The Evans family is not poor; poor is a state of mind. The Evans family is of a lower income than most, but that's how they lived. They deal with all the hardships of a lower income family but enjoy the stuff they do have all the better because of it. They make lots of sacrifices like: not buying new clothes when ever they wanted, traveling by bus when ever possible, no TV, and reusing nearly everything. But they get through it as a family would, being there for each other.

What a load of crap!

There are 5 people in the aforementioned family.

Lily hated nearly all of them and is screaming to go back to school, the only place she ever loved. Lily Evans was a witch, the only witch in the family. She got a letter on her eleventh birthday accepting her at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She has been going there for the past 6 years and was about to go back for her 7th and final year, she could not wait.

Petunia is Lilys older sister. Petunia is 2 years older than Lily. They used to be the best of friends, until the day Lily got her letter. The dreaded letter that tore them apart, the wonderful letter that showed lily what she really was, a witch. Ever since that day Petunia has never truly talked to her, the only things she would say would be mean, calling her 'freak' and such. Lily had no idea why Petunia hated her so much _Was she scared? Maybe she's jealous? Yeah right. The way she insults me because I'm a witch is horrible enough_ _to make any normal person hate them selves_. Lily has grown to hate her in the past few years.

Rose Evans was Lilys mom. How could anyone call her a mother? Aren't women supposed to have a mothering gene in them? Because if they do then why didn't she? Mothers are supposed to take care of the family, be there, listen to your problems and help, and maybe even be able to cook. But Rose did none of these. She was an awful mother and person! All she cared about was herself and maybe Petunia. Her parents had made her marry Jack, a man who she didn't love, and couldn't divorce. They were once, the both of them, rich but that money has long since dwindled into nearly nothing.

Jack Evans was Lilys father. He has never been a real fatherly figure for her. He works as a security guard. Long hours doing pretty much nothing, and being paid less than was needed to support a 5 member family. When he got home he just wanted to eat and sleep. Lily hated her father. He tried hard but nothing could make up for what he did to her. When Lily was 10 her dad had tried to rape her. Lilys older brother Josh had saved Lily from this fate. Being 15 he was able to pull Jack off of Lily.

Joshua Evans was Lilys favourite person in the world. He was everything an older brother could be. He was always there for Lily. He was her only friend, in the muggle world and in the wizarding world. Lily had no friends; she preferred her knowledge, she read a lot, and in turn knew a lot. Sure she would love to have friends but everyone seemed fake, the girls were like dolls. Sure they looked real pretty, but can you have an interesting intelligent conversation with one? Chances were slim to none! And the guys were only interested in one thing! Can you guess what that one thing is? Anyone? Yup, sex. They liked the girls that looked like dolls and said nothing to them after the one night stand.

Lily is not like other girls, as you may have guessed. Most girls have either blonde or brown hair with dull brown eyes. Whereas Lily on the other hand has vibrant red hair that ended midback, and brilliant green eyes. Which was odd because no one in her family has red hair or green eyes. But that made Lily love it that much more. It made her unique. She is very smart. She reads everything she can get her hands on and has a memory like a steel trap; she is the top of her class she had gotten 12 OWLs.

Not that she cared or anything but maybe that's why guys didn't like her, were they intimidated? Well that's not entirely true…. There was one guy that wouldn't leave her alone. James Potter. He has been asking Lily out since 3rd year. Her answer remains 'NO'

Of all the guys that could like her the one that she absolutely hated was the one who did. He loved himself, _Big headed prat is what he is! _He was captain of the Gryffindor Quiddich team, he was the leader of his group of pranksters, his hair was messy and he made it messier so that it looked like he just got off the Quiddich pitch. He curses people in the hall for no other reason than he can! He thinks that everyone loves him. Which most people do, but _why?_ Lily wondered. Most girls threw their plastic fake selves all over him shedding their pride just to be near him and stand in the glory that is James Potter.

_What is so special about him anyway huh? Whatever, I won't think about it, this year I am head girl, there is no way that he will be head boy so I won't have to see him in the common room at least. _The student heads had their own common room at Hogwarts, she knew because she used to talk to Molly Prewitt a lot. Molly was head girl 3 years ago. The head students had their very own common room, separate bedrooms and a shared bathroom. _God I can't wait to get there, only 2 more weeks until school!_

* * *

Lily was getting more and more excited, it was only 1 week until school was going to start. Her parents were driving her crazy so she spent most of her time in her room reading old school books; to make sure she didn't forget anything for her last year.

But today was different! Today she was going to Diagon Alley to buy her new school books and various other supplies. _It will be nice to be amongst wizards again_

Lily made her way downstairs to eat breakfast. Hopping down the steps two at a time when she reached the bottom she lost her balance and crashed into her older sister Petunia, they both fell in a pile on the floor of their small kitchen. _This isn't going to be pretty! _

'Watch where you're going!** FREAK!**' Her sister yelled. Only now did Lily notice that Petunia had milk and cereal all over her. Noticing this Lily realized it was all over her too. But lily didn't have it nearly as bad as her sister. By the looks of it Petunia had spent a long time getting ready; she was in her best clothes _which are pretty darn ugly! Bright pink dress with polka dots ewwwww…. _The cereal bowl was atop her head with what looked like Froot Loops in her hair. The milk was all over her face and now her mascara was running. _This isn't good at all…but ……must restrain …… laughter…… _Lily had a hard time with this. Petunia just looked so mad with the milk and the Froot Loops….It was hard not to laugh, the corners of her lips curved upwards.

'You think this is** FUNNY?' **She continued to yell.

'Actually, yes! Yes I do!' Lily replied. _Ah screw being nice to 'Tunia I'm leaving in 1 week then I won't have to see her again. I might as well have a laugh! _

'I have a date with Vernon in 20 minutes and now I have to get clean and presentable again! It's all your fault **FREAK** I'm not wasting my time with you anymore I have to get ready.' Tunia seethed. She stormed up the stairs and slammed the bathroom door behind her. Lily could hear the shower start; she closed her eyes trying to imprint the image of Petunia covered in her breakfast, forever.

The Vernon to which Petunia was referring to was her boyfriend. He is a fairly beefy man… _A fat old cow more like it. _Lily may seem to hate a lot of people but that's probably because….she did. She hated, well greatly disliked this Vernon fellow. He was …well……boring! He talked about the most mundane things, drills, bills, pills, business stuff. BORING! How could anyone like a man like this? What's more is that Petunia threatens Lily about her abnormality 'If you do anything funny, I will have your head on a platter!' she would say for example.

Lily 'drilled' all thoughts like Vernon and Petunia out of her mind, and poured her self some orange juice, and a bowl of Froot Loops. Lily loved orange juice, she hated the pulp though, there was just something about the texture that she didn't like. Orange juice was one of the few things that lily missed about the muggle world. When finished eating she headed upstairs to clean up and get the milk out of her hair.

* * *

Lily grabbed a sandwich to eat for later and made her way to the subway station so she could get to London. Her parents wouldn't drive her because Vernon came to the house and her mother was always trying to impress Vernon with her knowledge of drills…..or lack there of. Rose seemed to want Petunia to marry this Vernon bloke. _Shudders ewwwwww….. _Lily wouldn't accept a drive from her dad even if he offered. Which he wouldn't do anyway. So for Lily to get to Diagon Alley, she had to take the underground subway to get to muggle London, and from there, find a pub called 'the Leaky Cauldron'.

Lily got on the subway. She sat down in one very grimy seat. There weren't many people on the underground train at the time. An elderly lady with a cane, and a young teenage boy maybe 11 years old looking rather hungry. Lily took a closer look at the boy. His hair was messy, his clothes were torn, he looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in a long time and he desperately needed a bath.

Lily herself wasn't hungry, having just eaten. She could always buy her lunch at 'the Leaky Cauldron' so she got up off her seat and moved towards the little boy. The boy looked up at her looking quite frightened.

'Would you like my sandwich?' Lily asked sincerely

'You would really give me your lunch?' he asked timidly

'Sure, I can just buy my lunch later. Here take it, its ham.' She passed the sandwich in his direction.

'Thank you, so much! Nobody has given me anything before. Thank you.' He took the sandwich, unwrapped it and ate it. It looked like this really was the first bit of food he had had in a long time.

'Think nothing of it. Anything to help!' Inside Lily felt sad for him_. Did he have parents? If so where were they? _

The train stopped. This was where Lily had to get off. She turned to the little boy and smiled before stepping off the train. Lily had felt really proud of herself. Her day was going to be good she could just tell.

Or so she thought……

* * *

Lily reached 'the Leaky Cauldron'. It was a warm looking pub filled with an assortment of different men and women dressed in vibrantly colored robes. _Finally. Wizards. _She walked to the back and opened a door with a brick wall. She closed the door behind her. Pulled out her wand and tapped three bricks. The bricks started to rearrange themselves in such a way that they made an archway. Through the archway was Diagon Alley. A lively town, bursting with wizards, witches, and shops of all sorts. The first place Lily went was 'Flourish and Blotts' a book store where she was to buy her new school books.

After finding all the needed books she left to get the other needed supplies. If she had enough money left over from everything else she would treat herself to a new book…or two. But Lily wasn't able to continue as quickly as she would have hoped. Because as she was leaving 'Flourish and Blotts' she bumped into a tall figure. The force from the bump knocked her to the floor. _This isn't the first time today I fall to the floor. sigh_

'Oh, terribly sorry, I must've not been lo…..' Lily stopped when she saw who it was. _Shit, why me? _

For the tall figure that she bumped into was none other than….

'Potter?' Lily asked, still willing it not to be true._ Why me?_ But James wasn't alone. Nope, he was with his three best friends Sirius, Remus and Peter. Together, they called themselves 'The Marauders' They pulled pranks on the school. Caused Mischief

Sirius Black was a man whore in simple terms. He was the worst of the 4 because he was handsome and he knew it too. He would use that just to have sex with any girl he wanted. Then he wouldn't talk to them again. The girls never cared, because they did it with THE Sirius Black. He was clever and he didn't try. And this just pissed Lily off, because Lily had to work really hard for her grades. When he just had to smile and be there for the tests. _Damn, life is not fair that way! _

Remus Lupin was Lilys favourite in the group. He was a prefect with her the year previously. Lily really hoped that he was this years Head Boy. Remus was quiet. He read a lot. But Lily was sure there was a trouble maker deep within. That to the unsuspecting eye was never there. But if he wasn't a mischief maker than why did he hang out with the schools biggest pranksters. If she had to like one of the Marauders she would choose Remus.

Peter Pettigrew was the one that confused lily the most. He looked nothing like the other Marauders. James had jet black messy hair that stuck up at all angles, he was 6'2, well built because of all the Quidditch he played, and he had deep hazel eyes. Sirius had shoulder length dark brown hair that was always perfectly in place, he was 6'4, he had dark brown almost black eyes, and he was also well built because he played Quidditch as well. Remus had sandy brown hair, amber eyes, he was 6'0, not as built as James or Sirius but he was still impressive, Remus was often sick though (Lily didn't know why) this was why he couldn't be on the Quidditch team. But Peter was nothing like the other boys.

Peter was a measly 5'6. Probably the shortest in the year. He had dull blonde hair and watery blue eyes. His shoelaces were often untied, so he tripped over himself quite a lot. He was overweight. But he still managed to get some girls, just because he was an official Marauder.

'Good morning Lily!' James said cheerfully. _Wait…. Did he just call me Lily he never calls me Lily. What happened to calling me Evans? Maybe I just heard wrong. Yeah that's got to be it._

'Uhhhhhhhh……hi……'Lily finished lamely.

'LILIKINS!' Sirius ran over to her, picked her up and span her around. 'How was your summer Lilikins? Have you changed your mind about Jamie-boy here?'

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET OFF ME' Lily was seriously scared now. She always knew Sirius was weird, but this was really scary! He had never done something like this before. 'And NO I haven't changed my mind about that insufferable prat! Stop ASKING!'

'Tough love Jim'

'Don't call me Jim!'

'Fine! Jimmy-boy! Lily why don't you come with us? Maybe get a butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron?' Sirius asked. Not waiting for an answer, Sirius Looped his arm through Lilys and started to drag her. Lily was so shocked she didn't resist. James came up on her other side and looped his arm through her other arm.

So Lily, dragged by Sirius and James, followed by Peter and Remus entered the Leaky Cauldron. Remus went to the bartender and ordered 5 butterbeers then proceeded to join the group.

_What the hell? How did I end up here? _Lily sat between her two captors and across from their followers. _This is weird! _

'Okay it came to 15 sickles guys pay up.' Remus announced. Lily picked up her purse and began to fumble looking for spare change that she knew she wouldn't need for supplies shopping but before she could find anything, James had forced her hand down.

'I'll pay for you, if you don't have enough'

'Thanks but no thanks! I don't need your charity' Lily hated people who tried to help when she didn't need help it annoyed her. But the problem here was she needed his help. _Damn it, why can't I just accept help when I need it. _

'Look Lil, it's not a big deal James is stinking rich just let him do it. It's not like it will kill you! Will it?' Sirius tried to coax her.

_I might kill me if he does. He might think of it as a date. Then imagine him telling everyone that he finally got into my pants. Damn when that's not what happened._ _But can I win this fight? No. Bloody hell. _Finally after much debating where the group stared at her wondering if she was going to speak anytime soon. She replied grumpily.

'No, I guess it won't.'

'There, that's my girl!' James said enthusiastically. But this was not the right thing to say.

'I'm NOT your girl' Lily took her butterbeer that James paid for and poured it all over James' head. She turned and stormed out of Diagon Alley to do the rest of her supply shopping that she had planned.

* * *

**AN**

Hi okay I had fun writing that. Did you have fun reading it? Please tell me what you think. I know it's just a start but I have a lot planned. If you have an idea of what you would like to happen I'm open to suggestions.

Constuctive critism. And yeah I know I can't spell for my life.

So TOODLES.


End file.
